


Gwiyomi

by Yeonni



Category: BTOB, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Random Kpop Slash Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonni/pseuds/Yeonni
Summary: “Ilhoon,” Taemin said.Jonghyun looked over, surprised by how sure he sounded. “Hm?”“Isn't he your type?” Taemin gestured to the stage“Isn't he too cutsey,” Onew asked, showing some kind of interest at last.Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. The way Ilhoon had rapped hadn't exactly made him think of cute things.“He's the gwiyomi song guy,” Onew said. “Don't you hate that song.”What, that was Ilhoon?SHINee is bored at a music show, Jonghyun makes a new acquaintance in the bathroom, and Ilhoon is too cute - or is he?Part of my Random Challenge where people pick a crossover pairing and I write something of varying quality.





	Gwiyomi

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for angles, I found a gif of Jonghyun doing the gwiyomi song but going “1+1 is 2, bitch”. That became the base of this story :D
> 
> Remember: Terrible terrible fiction.

 

Chapter One

“Hyeri-sshi,” Minho said, tapping his fingers on the table.

Onew looked the other way in disinterest. Key was too absorbed in the performance on stage to pay attention.

Taemin shook his head, barely noticeably. “Minah-sshi,” he said.

Two tables over, Girl's Day cast glances their way and Taemin and Minho hurried to turn forward. “Really?” Minho said.

Taemin shrugged.

“I can never figure out your type,” Minho said. “Jonghyun-hyung?”

Onew glanced over. “Shouldn't it be BTOB then?” On stage, BTOB cheered and Changsub did some kind of improv dance act that Minhyuk and Hyunsik immediately joined in.

“I never said it had to be Girl's Day,” Minho said. “Okay, BTOB. Sungjae? But hyung doesn't like them too tall...?”

“Ilhoon,” Taemin said.

Jonghyun looked over, surprised by how sure he sounded. “Hm?”

“Isn't he your type?” Taemin gestured to the stage, where BTOB were skipping around while Minhyuk did his rap and Sungjae kept trying to stand in front of him. “Hyung likes those skinny guys with no waist and round faces.”

“That sounds a lot like you,” Minho said.

“That's why I know; because once upon a time it was me,” Taemin said, unbothered.

Jonghyun watched Minho's eyes grow into saucers.

“What, you didn't know?” Taemin asked.

Onew shot them a leader look. “Leave him alone, he's clueless.”

Minho leaned forward over the table. “Hyung, were they...?” he asked Onew.

“Ew, no!” Key said, looking over at them like they were children discussing adult things. “Jonghyun was fawning and Taemin was soaking it up like it was fairy dust and not disgusting drool, it was awful and you should be glad you missed it. And you're all wrong. It's the mouth.” He tapped his lips. “That's why it has to be Ilhoon.”

They _were_ kind of children discussing adult things. Key's exclamation made them shut up for a while at least. Jonghyun mulled over it, letting his eyes follow Ilhoon around. Maybe they were right. The kid wasn't bad-looking. Those were some pretty kissable lips...

The others kept talking around him, the conversation veered back to Girl's Day, and he listened idly while keeping his eyes on Ilhoon.

During the halfway break the hallways were filled with various idols mixing and mingling for a few precious moments while touching up on makeup and going to the bathroom. Some were leaving, some were arriving, some were staying. SHINee was staying and Jonghyun didn't need to anything in particular, so when he spotted Ilhoon going away from the crowds towards the other end of the building he followed out of curiosity.

Ilhoon went down two stairs to a bathroom no one ever used. Jonghyun had been here dozens of times, sometimes from dawn to dawn, and never seen this place; not because it was off limits but it was so out of the way of everything that he'd never noticed it existed. He walked into it looking at the clear blue walls and fresh-looking sinks and told himself that he should go here too; it was much nicer than upstairs. Although a little dark.

Ilhoon came out of a stall, put his jacket on the side of the sink and washed his hands. Only then did he noticed Jonghyun in the mirror.

“Oh, sunbae, hello,” he said, giving a nod; a replacement for a bow since his hands were under the tap.

“Hello,” Jonghyun said. Figured, BTOB were established enough to be trustworthy and Ilhoon old enough to handle himself. So he closed in. “Are you guys staying for the show?”

“No, Eunkwang-hyung has other schedule so we decided to go.” Not looking at him, Ilhoon dried his hands and poked his bangs.

“You looked great today, on stage,” Jonghyun told him. No exaggeration. He watched Ilhoon's slim shape, noting the way the t-shirt hung on his body. Was his waist smaller than Taemin's even? He resisted the urge to reach out and feel it, but Ilhoon had noticed the way he looked at him in the mirror.

Turning around by the sink, putting his hands on it and resting his hips against it, Ilhoon's eyes flew by the door.

“No one comes here, do they,” Jonghyun said.

Ilhoon gave up a tiny shrug. “Not really.” Half youthful bravery, half wariness. “Are you guys performing later?”

Jonghyun nodded.

“Shame I'll miss it,” Ilhoon said.

“I'm sure you've seen it before,” Jonghyun said, giving him a crooked smile. “I'm sure you know what we can do.” Suggestively, closing a little bit of distance again. The way Ilhoon leaned his body tried to convey casual confidence, but he was blinking far too often. Jonghyun took it as encouragement. “But maybe you don't know what I could do for you, specifically,” he said, very carefully stepping directly into Ilhoon's personal space.

This was the moment. His heart was beating faster as his hands finally, finally got to close around Ilhoon's tight, hard body, his waist so tiny in Jonghyun's hands he had to look down to verify it was real. He couldn't let it show how much he wanted this, not yet; he got too intense and scared people off, so he managed to tone it down to biting his lip when Ilhoon quivered once under his touch like an animal about to flee. But he stayed.

Jonghyun just wanted to try... he let his fingers dig into Ilhoon's flesh and lifted him up to sit on the sink, stepping in between his legs. Rode his palms up Ilhoon's thigs, his skin heating up against the fabric, and leaned in to kiss those pretty, pretty lips.

Ilhoon leaned away from him, giving up a noise of protest. “I don't, um, I don't kiss,” he said, his eyes tentatively meeting Jonghyun's, checking if it was okay.

Disappointment crashed through Jonghyun so hard – he'd been wanting to do this for fucking hours now – that he couldn't control his expression. Seeing the impact it had on Ilhoon, seeing a flicker of fear, he hurried to smooth it over. “Is that only on the lips?” he asked, offering a smile of reconciliation, trying to encourage him to go ahead and tell him the truth, because he'd rather have it clear what he could have and not right now than get another cold shower later.

Ilhoon glanced at the door again. Still feeling sorry for not being able to control himself, Jonghyun decided to ease his worries and wrapped his arms around his waist – his stomach making happy twirls with how far his arms reached – and lifted him up. Ilhoon instinctively held on with his knees and threw his arms around his shoulders to not fall to the floor. Grinning, Jonghyun carried him inside one of the stalls. Ilhoon closed the stall door behind them before Jonghyun set him down.

“But I can kiss, right?” Jonghyun teased him, sliding his shirt up and leaning down to plant kisses on his chest. He was beautiful. Belly button, nipple, collar bone, jaw, and then Jonghyun's chest ached wanting to continue up to his lips, but off limits was off limits and Jonghyun liked to play but he'd never cross that kind of clear line. He stepped back instead, wanting to at least admire those pretty lips if he wasn't allowed more, and found himself wondering if he could get away with digging his hands into that voluptious hair too, since Ilhoon was going home anyway and it wouldn't matter if the styling was ruined.

Almost managing to seem cool and collected, making Jonghyun smile at the effort, Ilhoon slid down to sit on the toilet seat. “Sunbae,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand like he was a construction worker going to work, “it's just the lips.” And he bit his lip with a crooked smile, and Jonghyun's fingers curled in from wanting to grab his throat and suck on that lip, before slim, strong fingers dug into Jonghyun's pants and yanked him in.

Ilhoon was no-nonsense, straight to business. While his tongue played in the corner of his mouth driving Jonghyun mad, he peeled layers of clothes out of the way until his fingers found skin. Jonghyun carefully thread some fingers into his hair, testing the waters now while he still had some self-control. When he didn't meet resistance, he dug in properly, grabbing a handful just as Ilhoon tried to lean forward and was stopped sharply.

Jonghyun let go. That must have hurt. Ilhoon threw an eye up, the question right there although he didn't speak it. “Ah, I,” Jonghyun started, but what was he supposed to say, _I wanted to touch your hair so much I almost tore it out_? Instead he untangled his fingers silently, running his thumb down his cheek and jaw affectionately as apology, nudging his lower lip. That simple little touch sent need scorching through him. “Your mouth is so sexy.”

The corners of Ilhoon's mouth curled up softly in an amused smirk. “You want something in particular, sunbae?” A hint of a mocking tone sneaking in beneath the politeness.

“Call me hyung,” Jonghyun told him.

“Then stop interrupting and let's get to it,” Ilhoon said, and Jonghyun watched, enraptured, as those pretty lips parted to reveal a perfect, pink tongue. Wet and warm it nudged against him, trying, tasting, like the first lick of a new flavor of ice cream. He could feel his own heartbeat throbbing against Ilhoon's fingers.

But if he'd thought Ilhoon was new at this, he was wrong. The boy knew his way. His tongue worked in ways that made Jonghyun think maybe he should go for rappers more often, and when he started sucking, his eyes closing, Jonghyun simply stopped thinking at all. The need grew so quickly and so strongly, his strength was being sapped away. He sqeezed his eyes shut to try to hold on but only saw stars, and then Ilhoon moaned around him and there was something in his tone, low and full, that sent the vibrations all the way up his spine.

His head fell back, his body shuddered with the release. His knees wanted to give out so he had to pull himself back from the brink to stay standing. Staring up into the clear white ceiling his mind flailed to make sense of his body again. Ilhoon had gracefully slid to the side and stroked him out, steady and gentle. “Oh fuck,” Jonghyun breathed, not managing to get much sound out.

Damn that had been a good one. Jonghyun reached out for Ilhoon, wanting to pull him in and feel his warm skin, maybe make him shudder like the first time he touched him.

“Oh?”

They both froze at the word spoken from outside. When had someone entered? Jonghyun recovered first, snapped up a piece of toilet paper while silently stepping up on the toilet seat so his feet wouldn't be visible.

“What?”

Jonghyun knew the voices but couldn't quite place them. Idols, anyway, members of one of the new groups, two of them.

“Someone forgot their jacket.”

Ilhoon looked down at himself like a children's cartoon character, realizing he'd left his jacket on the sink, and made big eyes at Jonghyun, somewhere between fear and excitement, his mouth left half open.

This was no problem. Jonghyun flushed the toilet. Ilhoon looked like he'd jump out of his skin but managed to keep his head, and Jonghyun grabbed his neck.

“I'll see you around, kid,” he whispered. Getting interrupted before they could finish this was annoying, but there'd be other chances; he'd make some if nothing else.

He pushed Ilhoon towards the stall door, and pushing his hair back, maybe to make sure it wasn't too messed up, Ilhoon slipped out like a cat. Jonghyun heard him greet the guys outside, wash his hands and leave. Jonghyun had to wait out the other two before he could rejoin his members and the show continued.

VIXX performed.

“Ken?” Minho asked. When Jonghyun looked over, Minho was looking at him.

“What?”

“Ken.” Minho nodded towards the stage. “Your style.”

Key was shaking his head like this kid was a disappointment.

“I'll just stick to Ilhoon,” Jonghyun said.

“Isn't he too cutsey,” Onew asked, showing some kind of interest at last.

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. The way Ilhoon had rapped hadn't exactly made him think of cute things.

“He's the gwiyomi song guy,” Onew said. “Don't you hate that song.”

What, that was Ilhoon? Jonghyun blinked, seeing him with new eyes. “He is?”

“Mm,” Taemin confirmed.

Really. Jonghyun closed his eyes and remembered seeing stars, and it was a damned shame, but it wasn't like they'd started a relationship. Ilhoon had seemed to be perfect, but of course no one was. Oh well, there was other fish in the sea.

 

Weeks later they were hanging around the broadcast studio waiting for one thing or the other, Jonghyun had stopped caring after the first hour. It was a joint room, and CNBlue had occupied one corner and SHINee another, although Minho had crossed the border to talk to their Jonghyun. Suddenly BTOB burst in, followed by staff, quickly claiming another corner. The volume went up considerably. Eunkwang and Changsub chatted loudly, while Sungjae tried to get one of his hyung's attention for something with limited results. Minhyuk and Ilhoon were the only quiet ones, spread out on one chair each on either side.

Jonghyun watched them while he got his hair touched up on. Ilhoon showed no interest in anyone, including his members, and Sungjae tried to bother everyone except him. Then Minhyuk was shirtless, walking around looking at his phone while a stylist fetched something, and Hyunsik was changing clothes openly next to him. Jonghyun got distracted.

Suddenly the back of Key's head came into view. Jonghyun tensed up. Key walked up to Ilhoon like he talked to BTOB every day and started conversing with him, gesturing with a carefree smile on his face. Jonghyun knew exactly what he was doing there. Key was his most dedicated, most unwanted wingman. Jonghyun sorely regretted not having told him about the small bathroom adventure now, since he wasn't interested anymore and leading the kid on was the perfect growing ground for disaster. Finally freed from the hairdresser's hands, Jonghyun headed over to do damage control, and met Key and Ilhoon heading his way.

Still with that damned smile on his face, Key walked right past him, leaving Ilhoon with him.

“Uh, hello, sunbaenim,” Ilhoon said, bowing.

“Please, call me hyung,” Jonghyun said. Before it could become awkward, he settled quickly into the regular idol-meets-idol role and made regular idol conversation, complimenting BTOB on their promotions and wishing them luck. He wanted to stay on friendly terms, even if he wasn't interested in anything more anymore, so he maintained a cool, profesional front. Ilhoon kept up with him flawlessly.

Unbothered, like he was the superstar between them, Ilhoon responded perfectly to each question. Jonghyun felt a creeping frustration. Ilhoon's politeness was so refined, it was cold as ice. Ilhoon had absolutely no interest in him, and Jonghyun was unimpressed with his efforts of hiding it. If he made any effort at all. Not that Jonghyun had any interest either, but he'd at least expected _some_ reaction.

So he started trying harder. Smiled and joked and sparkled, turned every dial to max and worked as hard as he could. He flirted a lot; he knew how to get the point across. But the harder he tried the less respons he got. It wasn't even like he was being turned down; he wasn't getting through at all. Which was impossible. He made an excuse of introducing Ilhoon to the rest of SHINee and took his arm, but with an instant, almost practiced, flick of his wrist Ilhoon snatched free and took a step back.

Jonghyun tried to wipe the surprise – the hurt – away from his face. There was no way to not take that as an insult. It was just a castual touch, he hadn't gotten the chance to turn it into anything else.

“Excuse me, sunbae, I have to get ready,” Ilhoon said, with a harmless smile. One that didn't reach his eyes. He bowed again and left.

Who did this kid think he was? Jonghyun lingered in place for a moment, trying to grasp what had just happened. He couldn't even tell if he was being ignored because Ilhoon had gotten what he wanted and lost interest, or decided he didn't care for him. There wasn't really a way left for him to save his pride, so he just returned to the chair, making sure to avoid Key.

Then he thought, Ilhoon had avoided all his members as well, and Sungjae kept bothering everyone else but left Ilhoon alone. Maybe Ilhoon was like this to everyone?

Until Minhyuk headed over, now in an armless shirt, and talked to him, took his chair and Ilhoon sat in his lap.

So, he wasn't like this to everyone. To a lot of people, maybe even his own members, but not everyone. Jonghyun had been clumped together with a big mass of gray anonymous “people”, and it was not a categorization he accepted gracefully.

Turning away from the scene, he found Taemin in the mirror, looking at him.

“What?” he asked.

Taemin just snickered and scuttled away.

 

The room was too warm already. Jonghyun unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, although he'd just walked in the door. Taemin pressed against his back and he turned around and found Taemin being pushed into him because Minho was trying to get inside.

“Hyung,” Taemin mumbled in his ear. “Look who's here.”

Jonghyun turned forward again. He could barely see in the dim lighting. “Where?”

Taemin pointed over his shoulder. “BTOB.”

Indeed, grouped up by the corner of a table further in was Minhyuk, Sungjae and Ilhoon. Sungjae was so tall he was easy to spot. Jonghyun froze up. His members scattered to mingle and get something to drink, but he stayed in place, thinking.

He'd already decided to give up on Ilhoon. The cutsey stuff really wasn't his style. But he wanted to show the kid that he wasn't just any person, wasn't just some sunbae he could dismiss; he was SHINee's Jonghyun. He wasn't the guy who got played, he was the player. So he found two drinks and headed their way. Sungjae took off just as he arrived.

“Oh hello,” Minhyuk said with a friendly tone.

“Sunbae,” Ilhoon said, bowing again.

Still didn't call him hyung. Jonghyun smiled wide, ignored Ilhoon thoroughly, and held out the drink for Minhyuk. “Hi, I didn't expect to see you here.”

Somewhat confused, Minhyuk accepted it. “I'm, um, actually I'm sort of a babysitter. The kids wanted to come.”

Ilhoon rolled his eyes and found a chair to sit on. “Sungjae wanted to come,” he said.

Jonghyun wondered why he was here at all, with that attitude. He sat between Ilhoon and Minhyuk, allowing him to isolate Ilhoon by turning to Minhyuk. Gesturing for Minhyuk to sit too, he flicked the charm switch on. “Hey, did you hear the latest collab Zion.T did? You know, it's never been SHINee's style maybe, but that kind of thing, I'd love to try it. I don't work with a lot of rappers. Actually I thought the other day, our voices, they'd fit pretty well right?” When Minhyuk kept watching him, still confused, he grinned and licked his teeth. Half casual, half looking for the response.

And was surprised, more than he'd maybe expected himself, when Minhyuk broke into a delighted smile, his eyes disappearing into happy lines. They talked casually and Minhyuk flirted back shamelessly, not concerned in the slightest by the random people passing by.

He wasn't bad-looking. Jonghyun still remembered him wandering around the backstage room half naked, completely unbothered by the many people present, and thought the night might give him more satisfaction than showing up Ilhoon.

Right, he was still showing up Ilhoon. He stood up. “Hey, why don't we go somewhere more quiet,” he told Minhyuk.

Ilhoon was faster on his feet than his hyung, moving in to almost stand between them, hovering in the grayzone between subtle and rude.

Jonghyun waited for Minhyuk to tell him off, but Minhyuk just watched him with curiosity, waiting patiently for an explanation. Apparently he wasn't the kind of hyung to get annoyed when his dongsaengs put their noses where they shouldn't. “Excuse me,” Jonghyun said, pretending Ilhoon was in his way.

Ilhoon's chin went up. He seemed less and less cute to Jonghyun for every minute he spent with him. “We're just here to have some fun,” Ilhoon said. “We're not staying long.”

“This isn't fun?” Jonghyun smiled disarmingly. “I promise there'll be fun,” he told Minhyuk, with a wink.

Minhyuk laughed.

“We're supposed to look after Sungjae, hyung,” Ilhoon told Minhyuk. “Do you even know where he is right now?”

Minhyuk's smile faded. He looked to where Sungjae had last been, but the crowd had moved on to another room and Sungjae with them. A hint of concern floated onto his face.

“Isn't he an adult,” Jonghyun said. “Why don't you look after him then, Ilhoon-goon.”

“Sungjae was talking to that blonde girl,” Ilhoon said. “Hyung, didn't you promise Eunkwang-hyung? If Sungjae goes outside with her where there might be cameras...”

“Ah next time Eunkwang can come himself,” Minhyuk muttered. “I'll be back,” he told them, “don't go anywhere.” Although Jonghyun wasn't sure if he said that to them both or one or the other. Minhyuk slid off the chair and disappeared, pushing his way into the next room.

Ilhoon crossed his arms over his chest.

Less and less cute. Jonghyun let his eyes roam over his slim body. He was wearing pants so tight they could as well have been painted on his skin, and when he moved and his jacket slid open Jonghyun caught glimpses of his naked armpits because the armless shirt was so loose on his lithe frame. Minhyuk had a great body, and Jonghyun could imagine having a lot of fun with him, but there was no doubt that Jonghyun's type... was right here. His palms itched to close around Ilhoon's thin wrists; he'd pull him in, feel how light he was, kiss those pretty lips, wrap his arms around his tiny waist and keep him.

Ilhoon leaned away from him, making efforts to keep a neutral face but Jonghyun saw the disgust hidden beneath. It provoked him.

“What's the matter?” he asked, pretending like he was sincerely wondering.

Ilhoon wasn't playing that game. “Don't get your hopes up with Minhyuk-hyung.”

Jonghyun let out a laugh of disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“He's a tease. He loves flirting but you won't get anywhere,” Ilhoon said. Shrugged. “I'm just giving you a head's up.”

“Mind your own business,” Jonghyun told him, turning away from him and sipping from his drink. He was getting under Ilhoon's skin. Minhyuk had been the way in, as he'd hoped.

“He's straight,” Ilhoon said from behind him.

Jonghyun turned his head to give him a smirk. “That's what they always say,” he said.

Distress crossed Ilhoon's face. Jonghyun settled in comfortably, deciding he'd give Minhyuk five minutes before he went looking for him. Just after four minutes had passed in the awkward company, with the party music filling the air with electricity instead of the pressing silence that reigned between them, Minhyuk came back with Sungjae in tow. Pointing at a chair nearby, Minhyuk sat on his own. Sungjae immediately tried to talk to Ilhoon about something.

“You're still here,” Minhyuk said, like it was a positive surprise.

“Now that you've found your lost lamb,” Jonghyun said, “how about we get another drink?” He stood up, and Minhyuk stood next to him, so he held out his hand. A little test to see how comfortable Minhyuk was with skinship.

Minhyuk's hand came up, but it was Ilhoon's that closed around his fingers. Before Minhyuk and Sungjae's surprised eyes, Ilhoon dragged Jonghyun away. “Come with me,” he said, when they were already on the way.

“Hey,” Jonghyun protested, but now he was being pulled in between lots of people and didn't want to make a scene by tearing his hand free. Ilhoon found stairs and dragged him up them. The stairs were full of people too, but once at the top they were almost alone. No one paid them any attention, so they made it to one of the rooms undisturbed and, perhaps, unnoticed.

Jonghyun didn't appreciate being dragged around for no reason. He planted his feet firmly and crossed his arms. “What?”

Ilhoon locked the door. Licked his lips, his eyes setting with determination. “Whatever you want, I can do it,” he said.

Jonghyun kept his face stern, didn't even let his eyes drop to Ilhoon's pretty pink lips.

With a tiny playful smile, Ilhoon's head went to the side. “Hyung,” he said cutely, sweeping in like a mischivous child, tapping his arm. “Play with me.” Big eyes sparkling at him.

Oh god, Onew had been right. Jonghyun took a step back, lost for words.

The cute face dropped immediately. “You don't like cute? Then what were you doing with Minhyuk-hyung?” Ilhoon asked dryly. Sighed, and continued, “Just tell me what you like then.”

“What is going on here?” Jonghyun asked, shaking his head.

Ilhoon looked slightly thrown off by the question. “I'm saying if you don't like cute, you certainly don't want Minhyuk-hyung, he'll act cute for sure. But I can do whatever you like, just try me if you don't believe me.” Ilhoon's eyes sought his. “So leave Minhyuk-hyung out of it, okay?”

Why was he so concerned with Minhyuk? “Are you jealous?”

“Yeah,” Ilhoon snorted. “Jealous. Look, that hyung likes to flirt but he's actually kind of innocent, when it comes to this kind of stuff, so I just don't want him to have to do this. So please just leave him alone. I'll do whatever you want.”

“Wait, wait,” Jonghyun backed up another step. “What?” Ilhoon watched him, looking a little uncomfortable, and very vulnerable. And something was dawning on Jonghyun, something very terrible, something unspeakably outrageous. “You think I'm...” Calling him sunbae all the time, not wanting to kiss... “No, no. No, no, no, this is, no. You've misunderstood.” He held up both hands, needing time to stop so he could think. Ilhoon thought he was _pulling rank_. Ilhoon thought he meant to bully Minhyuk into something, _like he'd bullied Ilhoon_. He couldn't find words to fix this. So he just said, “I like you.”

Ilhoon looked somewhere between insulted and confused.

“No, I mean, I like you,” Jonghyun tried again. “This isn't, oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” he drove his hand through his hair in frustration. “I was just flirting, in the bathroom, I didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do, I just... I thought you looked great on stage and thought I'd tell you and see where it got me. That's all. I swear to God.”

“So you decided to not talk to me again after that, because that's something you do when you like people,” Ilhoon said.

“No it was Onew that... I hate the cutesy stuff. Like the gwiyomi song, that's...” under Ilhoon's disbelieving stare, that reason sounded really stupid. Really very stupid indeed. Just because Ilhoon occasionally did some fanservice Jonghyun had dropped him like a dirty rag? He couldn't save this one. “I'm sorry. I guess I... lost my nerve.”

Ilhoon's hand came up, carefully, but still. “I'm not here to listen to excuses, sunbaenim,” he said, “Honestly, I don't care. As long as...”

“I'm not going after Minhyuk,” Jonghyun assured him, amazed at his loyalty. He didn't even want to think about the lengths he seemed ready to go to to protect his hyung. But Ilhoon looked even less convinced. What was Jonghyun supposed to say now? That his pride had gotten hurt, so he'd gone out of his way to hit on Minhyuk just to bother Ilhoon? “You acted like a jerk backstage, so I thought I'd see how you'd react.”

Ilhoon mulled over that for a moment. “... I acted like a jerk? You ignored me. So I ignored you back. I thought that was the professional thing to do.”

Why did Ilhoon have to seem so sensible and Jonghyun so stupid? And why did Ilhoon have to point it out so rudely? And hey, “Wait a second, I'm SHINee's Jonghyun. You really think I need to bully hoobaes into sex? I can get whoever I want.”

Suddenly Ilhoon was snickering.

“Yah!”

“Okay, okay, SHINee's Jonghyun,” he said. “I believe you.”

“You better,” Jonghyun told him.

Ilhoon's eyes came back to meet his, suddenly different. The standoffishness was gone, as was the disapproval. Beneath the tough act he put up in the awful situation Jonghyun had unknowingly put him in, he looked more like his actual age. Shyly, suspicious but trying not to smile, he said, “You like me?”

And dammit but, “Yes.”

“We don't know each other at all,” Ilhoon said, curious more than he was suspicious at this point.

Jonghyun carefully closed the distance between them. “That's what dating is for, isn't it?”

“You want to date me?”

He hadn't really known before this moment but, “Yes.”

“This is crazy,” Ilhoon said.

“The fact that you thought I was... doing that to you, that's crazy,” Jonghyun said. “Really, let me spell it out for you, so there's no more misunderstandings; if you don't want to, you can say no and I'll leave and nothing will happen. So, would you go out with me?”

Ilhoon started speaking twice before he finally managed to say, “And this isn't the kind of 'going out' where I just do you favors in bathrooms?”

Jonghyun couldn't help smiling, because it sounded like a yes, beneath the worries. “Absolutely not,” he promised. “I'll buy you food, and take you places, and,” he took Ilhoon's hand and held them up for Ilhoon to see, “hold your hand.”

Ilhoon's eyebrows were going up with amusement, but there was something in him, some kind of tension radiating from his hand into Jonghyun, that made him feel like Ilhoon could run away like a frightened animal at any moment. He pulled lightly and got Ilhoon closer; put a hand on his hip to keep him in place and felt him do that tiny little quiver again.

“Are you okay?”

Ilhoon just bit his lip and nodded.

“Does this mean,” Jonghyun asked, already holding back how much he wanted it because it would scare Ilhoon off, he knew it, “that I can kiss you?”

“Nn,” Ilhoon said, like a no wanted to come out, but then he made a determined face; trying to be brave. “Yeah, okay.”

“It's just a kiss,” Jonghyun said, sensing how nervous Ilhoon had gotten, but Ilhoon's eyes went to the side like he disagreed. So Jonghyun decided to show him instead. Sliding his hand around Ilhoon's neck, he pulled him in closer.

Ilhoon's finger came up.

No he wouldn't.

Making big eyes, looking at Jonghyun through his lashes, Ilhoon's lips shaped the words. “One...”

Jonghyun snorted with disbelief.

“... plus...” the other hand came up, another finger to join the first.

“Don't...” Jonghyun started.

“... one is...” Ilhoon said, breaking into a wide, nervous but beautifully defiant smile, trying to fight it down but failing miserably.

Jonghyun grabbed his wrists. “Two,” he growled, yanked him in hard and kissed him.

At the first touch of their lips together, Ilhoon drew sharply for air. For a moment afraid he'd pull away, Jonghyun latched onto him with all his heart. And lost control. For the first time his want for Ilhoon flared up in all its strength, and he felt Ilhoon recoil at the intensity, tugging at his hands, trying to get free. Jonghyun released his wrists and instead wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him in place. Ilhoon was surprisingly strong for his wirey frame, but Jonghyun was stronger. Slowly, reluctantly, Ilhoon relaxed, forgetting to resist, getting absorbed and swept away with Jonghyun's passion.

Tasting Ilhoon's character and his own victory over it, Jonghyun's need was melted into simmering desire, passed along as warmth through their mixing breaths. Jonghyun had never kissed anyone like this before, with all his self, all his soul. When he broke away, he felt a little dizzy and Ilhoon looked the same.

Blinking slowly, as if coming to accept things after the fact, Ilhoon's arms snuck up onto his shoulders. He looked so dazed, Jonghyun only caught the mischivous glint in his eye at the very last moment, too late to stop the whisper from passing over his lips.

“ _Gwiyomi_.”

 

**END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contribute a Random Challenge pairing, just hit me up here or on twitter (@Y30NN1) <\-- that's a zero ^^'


End file.
